Un viaje al estillo CULLEN!
by Bittercoffee
Summary: POR QUÉ? Todo es culpa de ALICE! Bella...Vuelve!
1. Di que sí!

_**H**oy día el Bosque estaba más húmedo de lo normal, y vacío, muy, muy vacío, parecía no haber nadie a kilómetros. Tenía que pensar a solas, en algún sitio en el que Edward no escuchara mis planes, sólo falta una semana para la boda de Edward y Bella, y Necesito llevarla a algún lugar con el que quede impresionada ! sé que Edward la llevara de luna de miel a la Isla Esme, a si que ese lugar queda descartado, pero…¿dónde? … Lo tengo!...Sé que Bella estará muy feliz! Pero…se sentirá algo incomodo para ella… quizás debería llevar a Rosalie y Esme para que estuviera más a gusto, sé que con Rosalie no se puede estar muy a gusto…pero es un chica, no?... y Esme! Si! Esme siempre tiene buenas ideas!... tenía casi todo listo, hasta que me levanté de un salto al escuchar mi nombre a lo lejos:_

-Alice! Alice? Eres tú?

_Corrí hacia la voz de Jasper que me llamaba desde la casa, la verdad no se como tomaría esto del viaje, pero él, Edward, Carlisle y Emmet! (Jaja ya quiero ver su cara), tendrían que aguantarlo, después de todo, Bella era casi de la Familia, no?_

_Llegué a Jasper que estaba en la puerta de entrada de la casa, me tomo de las manos y me dio un beso en la frente, tenía esa cara de preocupado de nuevo, quizás notó mi escandalosa felicidad, él me decía que cuando parecía estar Feliz, tenía planes raros, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso.__  
_

_Entré a la casa, Edward estaba con Bella cerca del piano, él le enseñaba la nueva canción que le compuso, y ella estaba muy feliz con eso, luego Emmet y Rosalie en la sala de estar veían una película de acción y se reían de la mala actuación de los protagonistas, En el mesón de "La cocina" estaba Esme dibujando algo, no noté bien lo que era pero se veía lindo. Tenía que contarles de mis planes y comencé a saltar para llamar la atención de todos, de pronto se abrió la puerta, Era Carlisle con un gran paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, que al parecer era para Esme. Saludó a todos con una sonrisa como de costumbre, hasta que al final pude hablarles:__  
_

_-Ejm. Hola, bueno, Quería hablar con ustedes, es necesaria una reunión Familiar.__  
_

_Emmet me miró con gesto burlesco y dijo:_

-Hay, Alice, apuesto que es otra de tus ideas locas

-Ideas locas!? Yo nunca eh tenido ideas locas! Aj.

_Por alguna razón todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Jasper! Aunque trataba de contener la risa, le lancé una mirada enojada (aunque pareció hacerlo reír más aún) y les hice una seña para que subiéramos a discutir el tema._

_Todos se sentaron el los puestos de siempre y yo me quedé de pié rodeando la mesa, e intentando que todos se pusieran serios, aunque parecía algo imposible._

-Bueno, quería hablarles del matrimonio de Bella y Edwardín- _ellos me lanzaron una mirada preocupada, pero se las devolví con una sonrisa que pareció calmarlos._

-Bueno, creo que Bella ha estado muy estresada con esto, y pensaba que sería lo mejor llevarla a un viaje de viaje antes de la boda y…


	2. Do me a FAVOR?

Bella tenía cara de discutir mi decisión a si que continué lo más rápido que pude:

-Y creo que sería buena idea que Esme y Rosalie-Necesitaba ver la cara de Emmet- fueran con nosotras, por que parecen también un poco estresadas, qué dicen? Esme?  
-Si, me parece una fantástica idea, querida, creo que sería bueno para bella alejarse del estrés, yo hablaré con Charlie.  
-Rose?-dije sonriendo, sabía que ella iría solo para que Emmet le discutiera-irás con nosotras?-Miró a Emmet con gesto burlesco y respondió muy complacida al ver su reacción:  
-Claro! Nos vamos! Pero a dónde, Al?  
-Es una sorpresa para Bella!

Bella se paró de un salto al ver que no estábamos tomando en cuenta su opinión (de nuevo)

-Bueno, la verdad, Alice, es que, no estoy estresada y creo que hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí y…

Sabía que me discutiría y que Edward la apoyaría por que siempre la complacía en todo, a demás, sabía que él no quería que Bella se fuera, tenía que hacer algo, a si que puse cara de pena, eso siempre convencía a Bella…

-Por favor, Bella, ya compré los pasajes, tengo todo reservado, no me puedes hacer esto, eres mi mejor amiga…

Dí en el blanco con lo último, Edward me miró furioso, pero yo sabía que aceptaría lo que Bella decidiera.

-Alice-_dijo Edward al fin_-Creo que no deberías presionar a Bella así, lo más probable es que ella quiera quedarse y tu…-_yo ya estaba cabizbaja con su discurso, pero de pronto algo hizo que sonriera de nuevo…_

-No, Edward, quiero ir con ella, Alice, iré con tigo.

_Si! Funcionó! Lo siento, Bella, pero se que esto te encantará…_

-Bien! Nos vamos mañana temprano!, Esme, tu hablaras con Charlie?, Gracias! Eres un amor. Rosalie, recuerda llevar todo lo que necesites, por que no volveremos a casa a buscarlo, ya sabes, no como la última vez. Bella, Edward te llevará a casa por tus cosas, no olvides nada.

_Salí saltando de la habitación muy sorprendida de que Bella no preguntara a dónde iríamos, pero me pareció mejor no revelar mi sorpresa, a demás estaba segura que los chicos lo descubrirían. Me asusté de que Edward pudiera escuchar la sorpresa a si que Salí corriendo lejos de ahí, hacia el bosque para cazar antes del viaje, nos iríamos casi una semana y necesitaba estar preparada._


	3. Estómago

Cuando volví a casa un par de horas después , todos parecían estar bien preparados (mejor dicho todas).

Bella llegaba con Edward de su casa luego de ir por sus cosas, creo que Esme convenció a Charlie de dejarla escapar un tiempo, y Emmet intentaba convencer a Rose de quedarse:

-Rose, vamos, tu sabes que no quieres ir...  
-Hay! por el amor de dios Emmet!, solo me voy una semana!  
-Rose...son cinco días, vamos, nena, sabes que lo haces solo por la discusión del otro día...

Oh! si, la discusión, comencé a reír después de recordar eso, fue algo terrible...

Edward trataba de convencer a Bella de quedarse, pero yo sabía cuan testaruda se ponía Bella con esto de las decisiones, y sabía también que no querría herir los sentimientos de su casi-nueva hermanita.

-Vamos, Bella, son 5 días, ¡quien sabe lo que pueda pasarte en 5 días!, por favor Bella, ¿que tal si nos vamos de viaje con ustedes?  
-NOOO!-gritamos yo a coro con Rose, si ellos ivan, Bella seguiría con esto del Estrés, a demás era un viaje de chicas!  
-Edward, tu no irás para ninguna parte, te quedarás aqui con los CHICOS hasta que volvamos y nadie saldrá herido, entendido!?

Él mantuvo su gélido rostro inmóvil y se dio una vuelta para pasar su brazo por los hombros de bella, sacándola de la habitación.

Sentía como Jasper trataba de que sintiéramos nostalgia y nos quedáramos, tenía que hacer algo o las demás cederían, sobre todo Esme y Bella...

-Jasper, cariño, te molestaría...TE MOLESTARÍA DEJAR DE MANIPULAR NUESTRAS EMOCIONES? gracias, amor.

Jasper se quedó cabizbajo y Emmet estaba casi arrodillado intentando convencer a Rose. Ella se veía tan complacida con esto...  
Abrí la puerta de calle, Edward y Bella se besaban, que incomodo, pero tenía que hablar con Bella de asuntos de moda, esta niña nunca entiende! tosí pero pareció que no lo notaron a si que me vi obligada a ...

-Alice, hermana, ¿por que mierda me lanzas piedras? -Este Edward, lo dijo calmado, pero detrás de eso había un tono de irritación que no podía esconder, le guiñé un ojo y llevé a Bella dentro de la casa par que fuéramos a mi habitación, obviamente Edward nos seguía...


	4. Psicopata

No podía pensar nada, solo decirlo, Edward escuchaba cada cosa que pasara por mi mente…

-Bella, quería hablarte de tus…  
-De que?  
-De…bueno, de tus problemas de digestión  
-De mis…QUE?!  
-Si, Bella, Edward si quieres puedes quedarte a escuchar-le dije mientras sonreía.  
-No, yo preferiría…Bueno, Bella te dejo un momento con Alice para que…hablen…  
Si!  
-No! Edward!, Aliceeee!!!-Huy, Bella estaba enojada, bueno, era por su bien después de todo.  
-Relájate, Bella, es todo para que Edward ME de un poco de privacidad.  
-¡¡Y tenías que inventar problemas estomacales!!...tú si que eres una genio…  
-Vamos, Bella, Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sabes que no puedo pensar las cosas cuando Edward anda por ahí cerca.  
-Bueno, ¿y de qué ibas a hablarme?  
-Oh si!, Bueno, Bella, yo se cuanto te gusta tu ropa y todo eso, pero al lugar que vamos tendrás que dejar que te vista! Porfavoor Bella!, sabes que lo hago para que te veas linda y por que te quiero! Porfavooor porfavor porfavoooor- Puse cara de tristeza, y Bella me miraba como si fuera una sospechosa.

-¿y que dices?  
-Digo que es una Estúpida idea, una horrenda idea, una idea repulsiva y sin ningún sentido!, pero aceptaré con una condición  
-Si! Lo que quieras Bellita!- si! Funcionó!  
-No me muestres la ropa hasta el momento de usarla, o estoy segura que cambiaré de opinión.

Si! Sisisisisiiii

-Gracias gracias gracias gracias!-besé su mejilla y salí saltando de la habitación.

En verdad Bella era muy testaruda, debería agradecerme estas cosas, lo hago por su bien.

De pronto oí que Emmet hablaba con Edward, y Jasper se les unía! No pude evitar escuchar, me escondí detrás de la pared del segundo piso:

-Vamos, Hermano!-Le dijo Emmet a Edward sin percatarse de la presencia de Jasper aún-Son cinco! Cinco malditos días! Que se supone que haga, viejo?  
-Relájate Emmet, estaremos bien, es menos de una semana.  
-Oh, Vamos, Emmet-Dijo Jasper intentando esconder una risotada- No te hará nada mal dejar de acostarte con Rose un par de días-me cubrí la boca para no explotar de risa, pero Edward no puedo contenerse.  
-No sabes lo que dices, hermano!-dijo Emmet mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos apoyando sus codos sobre su regazo.  
-Emmet, hermano, cálmate, de verdad estoy creyendo que tienes un problema con eso del sexo…

Emmet se levantó mirando a Edward con una sonrisa en su cara y sorprendentemente dijo:

-Bueno, crees que si le digo eso a Rose se quede?  
-No, será peor, se irá más complacida aún, lo sé-dijo Edward, obviamente había estado escuchando los pensamientos de rose…


	5. Confesiones

-De todos modos no pierdo nada con intentarlo, hermano.-se apresuró en agregar Emmet con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios, la verdad es que esto era muy gracioso, pero comenzaba a asustarme...  
-Espera un minuto-dijo mi Jazz sonriendo (se veía tan lindo sonriendo)-Vas a decirle a tu esposa, con la que llevas casado casi un siglo, que eres un enfermizo vampiro, sicópata adicto al sexo y que no se puede ir por justamente esa razón...?-creí que estallaría de la risa pero Edward lo hizo por mi.

-Si, hermano, tienes un problema, un extraño, extraño problema.  
-Si, pero eso le diré, viejo, tiene que funcionar o moriré en el intento...  
-bueno, dejando a un lado que...si bueno ya estas muerto...  
-muy gracioso, Jazz.

De pronto vi a Bella bajar torpemente las escaleras, como de costumbre, diciéndole a Edward que ya estaba lista...ahora que lo pensaba...ellos tendrían la casa solo para ellos...no quiero imaginar la cara de Esme cuando volvamos...

-Bella! por favor...intenta no caerte! o harás que te valla a buscar a donde sea que vallas! -dijo Edward con rostro de preocupación.  
-No es mala idea, viejo.-repuso Emmet.  
-Ya déjalo, hermano  
-Ahí viene Rose!  
-Que ocurre Em?.-Dijo Rose sonriendo, al parecer ella también había estado escuchando la estrepitosa conversación.  
-Rose, amor, debo decirte algo...-hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía-...Rose, soy adicto, no puedes irte, lo lamento.

Oí las risitas poco disimuladas de todo, pero esto ya era demasiado...  
-Perdón? no se de que me hablas, Emmet, adicto? adicto a que?

Mierda, esto se estaba poniendo mejor, obviamente Rose ya lo sabia pero aún estaba enojada con Emmet por lo de la otra vez...

-Adicto! soy a dicto...aj, cariño, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta...

-Vamos Emmy, todos queremos escuchar tu problema, para que Juntos podamos resolverlo-dijo Rose enfatizando en Juntos. Ella reía disimuladamente.  
-No! -tenía que intervenir o Rose se apiadaría de él.-Vamos, Rose, se nos hace tarde !  
-abcdefghijklmnñopqrstuvwxyz  
-Emmet, por que mierda me dices el abecedario?-dijo Edward tomando el tabique de su nariz entre dos dedos (el pulgar y el índice)  
-Trato de encontrar una letra con la que empezar  
-No! sabes? no digas nada.  
-Pero...pero!  
-Cállate Emmet!-dije-Rose no se quedará aunque seas un adicto al sexo ! ella se va conmigo !

Todos comenzaron a reír a excepción de Bella, quien lo miraba con piedad y comprensión, aunque era obvio que no lo entendía, nadie entendería algo así.

{**Narra Edward**}

Después de esa cómica escena, tuvimos que llevar a las chicas al aeropuerto.

Era obvio que yo no era un adicto como Emmet, pero si sentía una adicción hacia Bella, no se como podré apartarme de ella por cinco días, como sea, no podía darle la razón a Emmet.

Supuse que estos serían mis últimos minutos con ella hasta 5 días más a si que decidí que debía venir en el volvo con migo, solos, sin nadie quien pueda estorbar.

Antes de entrar al auto, pude escuchar lo que pensaba Carlisle a cerca de todo esto del viaje...era algo así:

-"5 Días?! Relájate, Carlisle, tienes que controlarte frente a los muchachos, pero...Esme! ...hay santo cielo, porqué mierda Alice a veces es tan ocurrente...debería... hay olvídalo, no debo molestar a Esme ni nada por el estilo...y que tal si...no, no. Edward! sal de mi cabeza ! se que estas escuchando! cuando las chicas se vallan...!"

Haci que lo bloqué y pasé directo a la mente de Jasper...Mmm...era...:

-"Alice, alice alice... lo que ella quiere es que mate a sus (nuestros) irritantes hermanos... Emmet se está ganando una patada en el...aj !...no se que cresta voy a hacer...Alice...EDWARD!"

Por que cresta todos se daban cuenta de esto!...bueno que importa...ya sabía que no era el único que estaba un poco...ansioso...si esa es la palabra adecuada para esto.

-Bella, sube...  
-Edward...que ocurre?-Creo que este último tiempo me eh vuelto demasiado predecible._Hay que evitar eso Edward_  
-Nada, cariño entra-le dije sonriendo, tratando de evitar cualquier gesto de inseguridad, y ella me respondió con otra sonrisa.  
Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto...


	6. Guerra!

...Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto, aún no estaba preparado para despedirme de Bella, pero no podía dejar que Emmet y su retorcida mente tuvieran la razón.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, Edward, te llamaré cuando llegue a dónde sea que vallamos.  
-Y yo te llamaré si no me llamas pronto, te amo. porfavor, Bella, cuídate mucho.  
-Claro, también te amo, Adiós.

Y se fue, por 5 condenados días.  
Todos terminaron de despedirse y finalmente subimos a nuestros autos para volver a la vacía casa.

Puse mi nuevo CD de Muse en la radio del auto. Canción-"Feeling good".

Finalmente llegamos.

Emmet bajó de su auto, completamente derrotado, sus pensamientos rozaban mi mente como una película...una espantosa película, a decir verdad.

Creo que Jazz tiene un problema, no tan raro como el de Emmet, pero si tiene un problema:

"5 días, bueno, no es nada, pero no creo que resista el no masacrar a ese idiota de Emmet y sus "conversaciones". Hay que ver el lado positivo, Jasper, 5 días sin que Alice me vista, o cambie mi cabello de color, o peor aún, que me haga usar sus zapatos nuevos para ablandarlos. Lo sé, pero no puedo decirle que no. La extraño...  
Creo que pasaré 5 días tranquilos, aburridos. A...a menos que..."

Jasper planeaba algo, le lancé una mirada fugaz para no ser tan obvio, pero estaría a la escucha de sus planes.

{**Relata Emmet**}

Todo estaba extremadamente aburrido, y sólo han pasado... 3 horas con 46 minutos y...37 segundos, 38, 39...

Tenía que hacer algo, o moría de aburrimiento. Bueno, o moriría de nuevo.

Recorrí el living con la mirada, y ahí estaba lo único que calmaría mis nervios hasta que Rose regresara: Un balón de Football.

Molestar a Edward era lo único que podía hacer, y no es que no me guste hacerlo,

es sólo que...trae consecuencias. _Lo siento Edward, pero estoy desesperado_.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaal ataqueeeeeeeeeee !  
-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !-Edward gritó mientras me vió correr con el balón hacia él. Rompí unas cuantas cosas de Esme, sé que no le importará.  
-Emmet! por favor, hermano, déjame en paz !  
-Los siento Edward, no soy yo, eres tu. Me aburres viejo.-Arrojé el balón en su cara. Sé que no le dolió, pero es OBVIO que si le molesto.

El placer de molestar a Edward valía todas las consecuencias del mundo.

Tomó el balón con las dos manos y lo exprimió sin piedad.

Luego se sentó pacíficamente en el sillón.

-¿Qué!? No harás nada!?

{**Relata Jasper**}

Ese idiota de Emmet ya estaba tratando de pelear con Edward, pero yo ya lo tenía todo planeado y listo para atacar.

De una vez por todas acabaría con ese par de novatos.

-Guerraaaaaaaaaaa !!!!  
-Nooooooooooo! Edward !!! CORRE!!!

Ambos corrían como unas niñitas asustadas, pero no escaparían de mi.

-Correr no les servirá de nada ! aaaaajajajaja  
-Emmet! Jasper enloqueció!  
-Corre por tu...no, no por tu vida, pero CORRE !

Corrieron sin parar hasta llegar al bosque, pero ya estaban acorralados.

-Tropa! apunten, y FUEGO !!!  
-NOOOO !!!!-gritaron al uisono.

[3 horas más tarde]

-Jasper eres un cerdo asqueroso. Huevos, harina y barro con jalea de...-olió su mano-...frambuesa ! esto no se quedará así, viejo.  
Y entonces Edward dejó ver sus manos con tres huevos, y Paff ! los arrojó en la cara de Emmet.


	7. Misiones

-Pero que ! Edward ! la cosa era con Jazz !-Gritaba Emmet sobreactuadamente.  
-Hay vamos, Emmet, ya me hartaste con tus problemas "sentimentales", tenía que hacer algo...a demás después me las veo con Jasper-me lanzó una mirada malisiosa.  
-Ya veremos si este novato puede con migo..Un momento no...

{**Relata Edward**}

Dejé lo de Jasper como una amenza para que no se atreviera a molestarme, o peor aún, interrumpirme.

Estaba todo absolutamente listo, no llevaba mucho, pero tampoco lo necesitaría, y si era necesario llevaba algo de dinero y algunas tarjetas de crédito, lo que fuera necesario para cumplir mi cometido.

Las maletas estaban afuera desde la mañana, tenía todo perfectamente planeado, ahora Emmet estaba en su habitación viendo un partido de football y Jasper, se supone que estaría previendo sus "ataques" en mi contra, pero yo no estaría ahí.

Llegué sin problemas a la puerta de salida, imaginando, obviamente, que a juzgar por la hora, Carlisle debe de estar trabajando hasta tarde.

Abrí muy despacio la puerta y me escabullí hacia el volvo. Nada en el mundo impediría que fuera a asegúrame que Bella se encontraba bien. NADA.

Oh no, excepto eso.

Como era de imaginarse. Entré al auto y ahí estaba mi peor pesadilla: EMMET. Muy cómodo en el asiento de atrás con una revista en sus manos del demonio y con una maleta bajo la cabeza.

-Que tal, hermano?  
-TU! que haces en MI auto irritante proyecto de Vampiro !-No podían ocurrirme cosas tan frustrantes como estas...TENÍA que ser una broma.

-Voy con tigo, viejo.  
-Yo también.

Dijo una voz conocida que provenía desde la maleta de mi volvo: JASPER.

-Pero que pasa con ustedes !


	8. Vamos!

Hola quiero hacer una acotación : D, lo que está en cursiva después de lo que dicen los personajes, es lo que piensan, y sólo se puede ver cuando la historia la relata Edward, bueno, obvio por que él lee el pensamiento : D eso n_n Graciaaaaas.

__________________________________________________

-Pero que pasa con ustedes! Jasper ! Emmet ! que hacen en MI auto, par de adefesios ...

por qué? por qué me pasaban estas cosas a MI? que hice mal? oh bueno.

-Lo siento, hermano, pero realmente tengo un problema esquizoide, tengo que ir por Rose.  
-Edward, si no me dejas ir con tigo, haré de tu vida una real mierda, por siempre.- dijo Jasper después de Emmet.  
-Pero y Carlisle! no, esto no puede ser, yo iré para cuidar a Bella, sólo eso. !

Se miraron por un segundo y luego comenzaron a reír juntos descontroladamente.

-Si, Edward, todos te creemos, ya, haz partir esta chatarra y llévanos al vendito aeropuerto antes de que llegue Carlisle.  
-Ah si? que pasará cuando **yo** llegue?

Y ahí estaba, mi oportunidad de cuidar de Bella y de asegurarme que se encontraba a salvo y a gusto. CARLISLE.  
-Díganme, chicos, que harán?-No se veía molesto, pero la expresión de su rostro me causaba algo de risa.  
-Yo...Ellos...  
-Verás, Carlisle, viejo...padre.-le dijo Emmet tomándolo del hombro con toda confianza.-Tu nos conoces, tu me conoces no?...Bueno, verás, nosotros iremos al aeropuerto en este instante a buscar a Rose y las demás.  
-a...si?

Maldito Emmet, todo esto es por su culpa, TODO.

-Hay un problema-dijo Jasper frotándose la barbilla con la mano-No tenemos ni la más minima idea de dónde están.  
-Ah pero, hijo, eso no es un problema.-dijo Carisle mostrando una carpeta.-TODOS iremos a buscar a las chicas, pero sólo hay una condición: NO DEJAREMOS QUE NOS VEAN, hecho? _de lo contrario Esme me matará_- dijo y pensó Carisle.  
-NOOOO ! un minuto, yo necesito ver a Rose, es decir, hablarle, si. Tengo un tema muy importante y complejo el cual debo tratar con ella.  
-Vamos, Emmet. No seas estúpido.  
-Lo digo en serio, maldito Jasper.

En fin, partimos al aeropuerto y nos subimos al primer avión que llegara a TRANSILVANIA. si, ahí fue dónde la loca de Alice llevó a mi novia.

-Emmet, deja de patear mi asiento.  
-No, es que mi reproductor de música no funciona, préstame el tuyo?  
-No.  
-Por favor.  
-no.  
-en serio, lo necesito, por favor.  
-no.  
-Porfa.  
-Ya bueno.  
Que irritante podía ser este tipo.

-Niños, dejen de pelear- nos advirtió Carlisle.

Me senté adelante para que Emmet dejara de hinchar, junto a una mujer de treintaialgo y un sujeto que tenía alrededor de 18 años.  
Y luego estaba ese Jasper...


	9. Transilvania

Y luego estaba ese Jasper... Lo único que hizo todo el viaje fue pedir bolsitas de maní para lanzarle el contenido a Emmett, quien fingía que no le importaba, pero seguía golpeando mi asiento con las rodillas.

Fue psicótico, caótico y muy muy desagradable, pero llegamos.

-Muy bien chicos-dijo Carlisle con voz entusiasta-aquí estamos: **Transilvania**.  
-Perfecto, en que hotel dijiste que estaban las chicas?-dijo Emmett entregándome mi reproductor de música-Por cierto, Eddy, tu música...apesta.  
-Que ...!?  
-Relájate Edward. Emmett, antes que nada, quiero que sepan que Transilvania es, en muchos sentidos, la más conocida y hermosa ciudad de Rumania, sin olvidar, claro, que es aquí en dónde se desarrolla la más seguida Historia de vampiros: Drácula.  
-Si, si...como digas, pá. Cómo se llamaba el hotel?  
-Emmett ! si no me dejas terminar no te diré el nombre y volveremos a casa ahora mismo.  
-Okey, sigue.  
-Bueno...eso era todo. Algo que agregar? Edward?  
-La leyenda del conde Drácula es ridículamente falsa y, creo que los vampiros nos reímos en la cara de la triste vida que tenía el feo personaje. Eso, nos vamos?  
-no, aún no. Jasper, algo que agregar?  
-Espera! Eso de Transilvania no quedaba en Kentucky?  
-Cielos, Emmett, ya cállate!  
-Como sea...Jasper?  
-Si...yo conocí a ese tío..._Draculón_. Lo único que quería era hacer papilla a ese Bram Stoker, por escribir tantas pestes. Ahora si nos vamos.  
-De acuerdo, el Hotel se llama..."_Imperio Austrohúngaro_  
-Que nombre tan loco para un hotel, viejo...y dónde queda?  
-Según este papel, queda en la avenida _Centroeuropa_ 1345. Nos quedaremos en el Hotel del frente, para que nuestra estadía no sea tan obvia.

{**Relata Bella**}

-Cielos, Alice, yo de verdad no creo que esto sea una buena idea...  
-No seas tonta, Bella, te ves genial!-dijo Alice intentando que me sintiera más cómoda con mi nuevo atuendo.-Ven, ahora iremos al salón de Belleza !  
-Pero, dónde están Rose y Esme?  
-Fueron de compras, nos encontraremos con ellas a las 6:00 en el Café _Bethlen_

Ya habían pasado dos días y no sabía nada de Edward. Que estará haciendo ahora? de seguro se está divirtiendo con Carlisle y los demás...Espero que esté bien.

Tomamos un Taxi y llegamos al Salón de belleza del que Alice hablaba desde que llegamos.  
Me tomó del brazo y me empujó hacia adentro.

-Ya verás cuan linda te verás después de esto, Bella !.-dijo Alice sonriendo.

De pronto ella hizo una seña con la mano a un hombre alto, de cabello negro y con ropa ajustada, llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello y Alice se le acercó saltando.  
-Louis !  
-Alice, querida, tanto sin verte!


	10. Oh la la!

-Si!, vine con una amiga!, Bellaaaaa!  
-Ah? si, si, ya voy, Alice.  
-Pero que cabello tan desgastado. Hooola, querida, bienvenida, bienvenida...bueno, en que puedo ayudarlas?  
-Bueno, yo sólo venía a acompañar a Alice, ya sabes...  
-Nada de eso ! Louis, le haremos un _Fashion Emergency_ a Bella, por dónde debemos empezar?  
-Hay, por dios! hay que arreglar ese cabello. Síganme, señoritas.  
-No ! todo menos mi cabello, Alice, por favooooor.  
-No seas tonta, Bella. Louis te dejará como una diosa.

Y así fue como pasé la mitad de mi día dentro de un salón de belleza. Y ese hombre!: "Hay, niña que cutículas tan desgastadas" o, "Por el amor de dios, niña! hace cuanto que no cortas ese cabello" o no, peor la mejor fue "Hay, por dios, parece que un equipo de Football americano paso por tu cara!"  
Hasta que por fin...

-No puede ser! son las 5:45, Bella, se que te la estás pasando de maravillas, pero debemos encontrarnos con Rose y Esme en 15 minutos. Adiós Louis, querido, vendremos pronto.  
-Hasta pronto, linda, hasta pronto...Bella?  
-Si, si, chao.

{**Relata Edward**}

Cuando llegamos a "_Cristal Crepúsculo Hotel_"-que se encontraba al frente del hotel de Bella-Carlisle, nuevamente, no hizo una reservación, a si que sólo le quedaba ser "amable" con la recepcionista y a decir verdad, era muy muy gracioso.

-Señorita...-miró el prendedor de su chaqueta.-Señorita Elena, ¿Puedo llamarla Elena?  
-si, claro (_Puedes llamarme como quieras)_- Que horror era leer mentes en estos casos.  
-Verá, Elena, Yo y mis...mis primos, venimos desde muy lejos, viajamos horas y horas, y desgraciadamente olvidé reservar en este hermoso hotel. No cree que podamos...ya sabe hacer una excepción?  
-A ver déjeme revisar, señor Cullen.  
-Oh, por favor dígame Carlisle. (_Si Esme me ve de seguro acabará con migo_)  
-Oh, parece que nos queda una habitación disponible, Carlisle.  
-UNA ! oye, oye hermano...dijo UNA ?  
-Sht! Emmett, Cállate !  
-Una pregunta, Elena. ¿La habitación tiene sólo una cama?  
-Déjeme verificar (_Si me da su número quizás le preste mi casa_)...sí. Sólo una cama. Lo siento, es lo único que nos queda.  
-La tomaremos.  
-QUE!?-Oh no, de nuevo lo dije en voz alta _Cállate, Edward, cállate. Es por Bella._  
-Yo quiero dormir con Jazzy!  
-Maldito Emmett, sufrirás las consecuencias.  
-Okey, me callaré, pero...primero iré de compras. Acomoden mis cosas, vuelvo luego. Jazzy, cariño, espérame.  
-Cállate, cerdo inmundo !

Emmett salió de la recepción bailando afeminada mente y saltando como una verdadera mariposa.

{**Relata Emmett**}

-Emmet no debe ver a Rose! entendido, niño!?-Me gritó a lo lejos Carlisle, pero...no. Emmett no vería a Rose. Digo…sería una locura no? Bueno, Jean Pierre será quien vea a Maidmoselle Rose.

Luego de esa reconfortante conversación con migo mismo, me dirigí al centro comercial de la Av. _París_.

-Lo puedo ayudar en algo, señor?  
-Oh, si. Verá. Me llamo Emmett Cullen, de seguro ah oído hablar de mi. Soy un conocido actor en Estados unidos.-De seguro la tipa se preguntaba si debía conocerme-y para mi nuevo papel estoy buscando un Look Francés, entiende?


	11. Transformista

-Por su puesto, señor Cullen.  
-Oh, por favor dígame Emmett.-una táctica que aprendí del padre de los padres, don Carlisle.  
-Muy bien, Emmett-me guiñó un ojo.  
-Muy bien, verás...tengo que quedar irreconocible, guapo, pero totalmente francés. Entiendes?...-leí su prendedor, como el maestro Carlisle- Ale...puedo llamarte Ale?  
-Preferiría que me llamara Srta. Rice, si no le importa.  
-Claro que no- esto le resultaba mejor al maestro.

Pasé todo el día buscando vestuario francés para mi plan maestro _"Madmoseille Rose"_, y haciéndole cumplidos a la vendedora, mínimo en un viaje, si no estoy con rose...hasta que al fin acabé con las compras.

-Muy bien, SEÑOR CULLEN, son $89.679  
-Como digas, preciosa.  
-SEGURIDAD!

Mierda... tuve que salir corriendo antes de que los guardias llegaran...al menos ya estaba completa la primera fase de mi plan maestro.

Luego me dirigí al salón de belleza más cercano...

-Bonujour, Madmoseille, mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, y necesito que cambie mi apariencia a un look francés lo antes posible, el dinero no es problema.  
-Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen, Bienvenido-No, no le diría que me dijera Emmett, no de nuevo...ahora me sentía como Jhonny Brabo.-Bueno, por favor tome asiento.  
-Claro, claro.

Pasaron al rededor de Hora y media, pero me miré al espejo y era perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, Toda la belleza de Emmett Cullen al más puro estilo de Francia, esto recibía el Nombre de Jean Pierre. No, no aún. Todavía tenía que vestirme.

-El valor es de $60.00o  
-Si, aquí tiene...disculpe, no tendrá un baño o algo así?  
-Si, claro, al fondo a la derecha.

{**Relata Edward**}

Cuando entré a la habitación, desgraciadamente noté que era BASTANTE pequeña, un baño...una cama, pero a quien le importa cuando no duermes...  
Noté que Jasper estaba algo...inquieto.

-Necesito entrar al baño, viejo. no entren por favor.  
-Para que quieres el baño, hermano !  
-Necesito tomar un baño.  
-Ajá.

Pasé al rededor de una hora tirado sobre la cama, mientras Carlisle ordenaba las cosas y anotaba algo en su curiosa agenda. La verdad nunca disfruté de la monotonía.

-Edward, necesito hacer algunas compras, tu y Jasper permanezcan aquí hasta que regrese, después discutiremos el tema de las chicas.  
-Okay. Chao.

Jasper ya llevaba mucho en el baño, si no fuera un vampiro esquizoide diría que tiene problemas estomacales...pero que tanto puede estar haciendo!

-Ajá!  
-NO!

Maldita sea, me arrepiento, no, no me arrepiento, me...me odio! que mierda ! no puede ser, men...no puede ser...

-Jasper, que mierda haces MAQUILLADO!  
-Callate ! Carlisle puede escucharte!  
-Haber, Jasper...explícame que haces pintado como...COMO ALICE!?  
-Lo siento viejo, pero extrañaba esos cambios de look que me hacía, ya sabes...  
-NO, la verdad no se.  
-Por favor no le digas a Emmett!  
-Haremos algo, viejo…esto nunca ocurrió...lo imaginé...si. Estabas...me voy.  
-Espera Edward!  
-Que pasa!?  
-Cual crees que me viene más? el violeta o el rojo?


	12. Cara de espalda!

-me voy, men, ME-VOY.  
-Espera!, aún me falta...

Cerré la puerta del maldito baño lo antes que pude y salí lo antes posible de la desquiciada habitación...era algo... perturbador.  
Entré a la primera cabina telefónica que encontré y marqué el número del celular de Bella.

-¿Hola?  
-Edward !!!!  
-Bella, cariño, cómo va tu viaje?  
-Ah, bueno, ya sabes-trataba de mentirme...siempre hacia eso cuando me mentía-todo va de maravillas, me la he pasado genial!  
-Ah...por supuesto, que haz hecho?  
-Bueno...hemos salido a pasar con Alice-A PASEAR CON ALICE? si, claro...-y...eso.  
-Está todo bien?  
-Claro, claro, de maravillas.  
-Bueno, tengo que cortar, Te amo, Isabella, adiós.  
-Te amo, Eduardo.

Se terminó mi saldo en el teléfono y comencé a caminar bajo las nubes que inundaban a Transilvania...entonces lo vi...si, cuando creía que el día no podía ser peor, Emmett fucking Cullen no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Bonjour, Madmoseille, Bonjour  
-Hola, hola !  
-Emmeeeeeeett !  
-Chhh! Viejo, cállate ! ahora soy Jean Pierre !  
-Haber, Emmett, hermano...somos hermanos no? yo se que has tenido problemas con esto de rose pero no tenías que cambiarte de sexo !  
-Viejo! sigo siendo hombre...!  
-Como digas, hombrezote.  
-Verás, a Rose siempre le han atraído los franceses...  
-A No!  
-ja, ja Edward dijo ano ! ja...espera que le cuente a Bella ! ja...  
-Púdrete, viejo...pero a mi no me cuentes nada...no quiero ser tu cómplice cuando Carlisle lo sepa...  
-De todos modos ya lo sabes, chico espalda partida ja...  
-Me voy, sabes? y estás loco.

{**Relata Emmett**}

Si, verán Este Edward podía ser gracioso cuando NO se lo proponía... por ejemplo a  
hora, pero debo fijar mi mente en mi plan maestro.  
Y ahí está mi Blanco.

-Bonjour, Madmoseille, su rougstro is coumo una belisima rosa !  
-Bueno, de hecho me llamo, Rosalie...

{**Relata Rosalie**}

Y este quien se cree...?


	13. Hot Dog

-Oh, Rose, que Hermoso nombre.  
-Ajá...

Un momento...este tipo huele extraño...huele como a...Vampiro!

-Oh...em... dígame algo...cual es su nombre, señor?  
-Mi nomgre is Jean Pierre, Madmoseille  
-Oh, claro, claro.

Y no es el olor de cualquier vampiro! EMMETT

-Le gustaría ir a dagr un paseo con migo, madmoseille Rose?

Hay, Emmett, lo único que aprendiste en Francés es Madmoseille?

-Claro, claro...Hey! por que no vamos por un hot dog?  
-NO! digo...pasa que sigo una dieta especial...  
-Y su acento, Jean?  
-Oh! pero que tarde es, la veo mañana aquí a la misma hora, Madmoseille.  
-Adiós, querido.  
-QUE?  
-Digo...Jean Pierre. claro claro.

{**Relata Edward**}

Maldito Emmett, maldito Jasper y maldito Carlisle que me deja a solas con ese par de adefesios. Quiero ir por Bella e irme de aquí...

Oh no! Ahí está! escóndete Edward...se supone que no puede verte...Oh no! viene para acá ! piensa Edward piensa...

-Que rayos le pasa!  
-Discúlpeme, señor pero debo esconderme !  
-Pero es MI puesto de perros calientes! no puede robarme mi uniforme !  
-Lo lamento juro que se lo devolveré !

El sujeto salió corriendo...que terrible...creo que vienen hacia mi...por favor, Bella no te des cuenta por favor por favor.

-Hola, quiero un Hot Dog...con...mostaza, por favor-dijo mientras jugueteaba con su cabello...como se hacían los hot dogs? por dios por que a mi!  
-Claro...algo más señorita completamente desconocida?  
-Eh...quiero una coca-cola tradicional...disculpe...Nos conocemos?  
-NO! claro que no...Por que usted no es de aquí ! quiero decir...tiene cara de extranjera...quiero decir que...  
-Bueno, aquí tiene...usted me recuerda a alguien...en fin, Hasta pronto.  
-Já...claro...no es como que me parezca a un ser sobrenatural o cosas así...digo...  
-Como dice!?

Olvídenlo, esto era demasiado...salí corriendo lo antes que pude...a una velocidad humana, claro...o si no iba a ser más obvio aún...

-Hola, hermano, por casualidad no tienes un _hot dog_?  
-Púdrete, Emmett.


	14. Ratas lilas

{**Relata Jasper**}

Esto era inútil, era inútil y completamente estúpido...todo es culpa de Carlisle...en cualquier momento descubrirán que estamos aquí gracias al pelmazo de Emmett, y todo nuestro esfuerzo será en vano, Carlisle debería saberlo...que se supone que está haciendo ahora? tengo...sed.

A todo esto...me viene más el violeta, gracias por nada Edward, si estás escuchándome ahora, te odio, viejo...De que se alimentaba el Draculón ese?  
Quité de mi rostro todo rastro de maquillaje, ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Bella siguiera en pié, y Alice y las demás obviamente la acompañarían.

En verdad estaba muy muy sediento...decidí caminar por los callejones de la ciudad, pero que animal, a demás de un pobre perro, habitaba en una ciudad como esta?

{**Relata Edward**}

Tranquilo, Edward, no notó nada, está todo bien...sólo hay que practicar más eso del auto control...sólo me pongo nervioso cuando está Bella cerca...

Caminé hacia no sé dónde por un largo rato...la neblina comenzaba a apoderarse por completo de la ciudad, pero...eso, si ese olor era familiar... Maquillaje lila, mezclado con...ratas?

-Y cuando creí que no había nada peor en ti viejo...  
-Tú dí lo que quieras, tonto, pero esta rata sabe genial...  
-Ajá...sabes? mejor me voy...  
-Te vas de nuevo! eres el peor de los hermanos...ven, toma una rata...  
-Si, y después me pedirás que me maquille contigo, viejo. Adiós.  
-No! me siento solo!  
-Sabes qué, Jasper? Púdrete, si, púdrete y comprate una granja...eh oído que siempre llegan ratas a las granjas, podrás alimentarte por siempre, y comprate un set de maquillaje...ten! toma el dinero...pero no me pidas que sea gay contigo!  
-Si, Edward, sabes? siempre quise contigo, pero llegó esa Bella...Por que no nos mudamos juntos a la granja?  
-Nooo! sabía que había algo extraño en tí!

Alguien bajito salió corriendo del callejón lleno de ratas desangradas...a perfecto...sabía que con algo terminaría nuestro fabuloso día, gracias Emmet, gracias Jasper.

-GRACIAS CARLISLE! GRACIAS, VIEJO!  
-Alice! vuelve! te volviste loco, Edward? Alice! era una broma ja...una broma ya sabes!

El transexual de mi hermano salió corriendo tras Alice para explicarle que en

verdad no era gay...o bueno, no tan gay.

A si que nuestro plan está arruinado, Bella se enterará en cualquier minuto de que vine por ella, y sus vacaciones están arruinadas. A menos que...!


	15. Bigotes postisos

{Relata Alice}

Lo estábamos pasando de maravillas con Bella y las demás, pero tuvimos que volver al hotel por que comenzó a helar, y Bella estaba muy desabrigada, Le advertí que llevara algo para ponerse después, pero ya saben como es Bella.

-Alice...me pasó algo extraño...  
-Algo extraño? Bella, siempre te pasan cosas extrañas, por eso tu novio y tus amigas son vampiros...  
-No!..no, me refiero...Recuerdas cuando fui por un hot dog?  
-A si...ese puesto de hot dogs grasientos...te enfermaste del estomago, lo sabía...pero no te preocupes traje jarabes y pastillas para el estomago, me las dio Esme...  
-Nooo! Alice ! por qué insistes con lo de los problemas estomacales? Deja que explique...  
-Ok, pero si tiene que ver con tu estómago...  
-ALICE!  
-Ya!  
-Bueno, fui por el Hot dog con mostaza y había un tipo muy extraño vendiendo...Y comenzó a...tartamudear...  
-Quizás era tartamudo, Bella...  
-NO! me refiero a que se puso nervioso...Sabes? Llevaba un bigote plástico...  
-Un bigote plástico!?  
-Si...y después le dije que me recordaba a alguien...y se puso más nervioso y me dijo algo así como "...no es como que me parezca a un ser sobrenatural o casas así..." Y luego salió corriendo...  
-Ajá...Hey, Bella, iré a dar un paseo...  
-Quieres que valla contigo?  
-No...hace mucho Frío y si vuelves enferma Edward me matará.

Bigotes plásticos? Seres sobrenaturales? Algo extraño está pasando aquí...pero...por que no lo vi en alguna visión?

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por algunas de las calles de Transilvania...  
Ajá! Bella, ya encontré el problema...Les dije que no vinieran! Nunca hacen lo que les pido ! Por que está lleno de ratas muertas? Yiug !

-...No! me siento solo!  
-Sabes qué, **Jasper**? Púdrete, si, púdrete y cómprate una granja...he oído que siempre llegan ratas a las granjas, podrás alimentarte por siempre, y también cómprate un set de maquillaje...ten! toma el dinero...pero no me pidas que sea **gay** contigo!  
-Si, Edward, sabes? siempre quise contigo, pero llegó esa Bella...Por que no nos mudamos juntos a la granja?

Quedé en un psicótico estado de shock...pero finalmente reaccioné ante las palabras de Jasper...

-Nooo! Sabía que había algo extraño en ti!

Corrí lo más rápido que pude sin importar que alguien me viera.

-GRACIAS CARLISLE! GRACIAS !  
-Alice! vuelve! te volviste loco, Edward? Alice! era una broma ja...una broma ya sabes!  
-No! déjame e paz, traidor!

{Relata Edward}

...a menos que...

-Alice! Vuelve!-Dije mientras corría hasta alcanzarla.  
-No! suéltame, eres el peor de los hermanos! Traidor! espera a que le diga a Bella !  
-NO! Alice, puedes escucharme?  
-Y qué me dirás? que te irás con mi esposo a vivir a una granja con MI esposo y se alimentarán de mugrosas ratas mientras el se maquilla SIN MI?!-Apuesto a que si Alice pudiera llorar, ya lo estaría haciendo.  
-Alice! era una broma... déjame explicarte todo, Por favor!  
-Si, Alice! amor...deja que te explique...solo estaba bromeando!...

Alice al final se calmó y dejó que le explicara todo...

-Bueno...entonces en verdad era una broma, Jazz?  
-Por supuesto!  
-Bueno, pero eso no quita el hecho de que a hayan desobedecido!  
-Bueno, si! fue un error, pero solo quiero pedirte un pequeño favor!  
-Está bien...pero primero explícame...que rayos huele tan mal?  
-Huele como a...perro...

**Hola! Bueno este capitulo es un poco FOME, pero prometo subir uno mejor lo antes posible! Gracias a los que comentaron el Fic !!! n_n y gracias a todos los que siguen la historia (: espero que les guste.**

**Bye.-**


	16. Sorpresa!

Un momento… Este no es el olor de cualquier _perro mugriento_…

{**Relata Bella**}

-Hey, Bella, y Alice?

-Salió…

-Y a dónde fue?

-A dar un paseo, creo.

-Ajá.

Tengo que aprender a _mentir mejor_…

-Bueno, iré a buscar a Esme…fue al supermercado, está probando un nuevo libro de cocina que le vendió un sujeto en la calle.

-Y para qué Esme quiere cocinar?

-…No lo sé…Oye! Em…por casualidad no se te ha acercado algún _Francés sospechoso_?

-Ah…no.

-Si te pasa algo loco…_llámame_.-Rose me entregó una tarjeta con su numero y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

El sueño se apoderó de mi, y las almohadas tentaban mi suerte, a si que decidí apoyar la cabeza unos minutos en la cama…sólo para descansar, claro.

-HEY BELLA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

-Sh! Cállate, nos escuchará todo el continente.

-Quien eres!? Sal de de donde te escondes!

-Hay, Bella, ya cállate, soy Jake.

-**Jecob**!

Corrí a abrasar a mi mejor amigo que entraba por mi ventana.

-Qué haces aquí!?

-Sospeché de ese novio tullo a si que vine a asegurarme de que todo estaba bajo control…

-No debiste venir! Podemos tener problemas!

-Dirás TU puedes tener problemas, lo que es yo…Bella, nadie puede saber que estoy aquí.

-Eres o te haces? Quedará tu olor impregnado por todas partes!

-No…por eso vine, para invitarte a cenar.

-No puedo salir, Jake! Se preocuparán por mí y me irán a buscar y descubrirán que estuve con tigo!

-Bella, Bella, Bella… Tú no te preocupes, yo tengo todo preparado, ve por tu abrigo, te espero abajo. 5 minutos.

Jake me guiñó un ojo y salió por la misma ventana por la cual llegó. Que voy a hacer si alguien se entera de esto! Pero de todas formas quiero ir… a decir verdad estoy algo…aburrida.

Escogí rápidamente una mochila y puse en ella todo lo que necesitaba.

Finalmente me apresuré en abandonar la habitación para encontrarme con Jake.

-Pasaron 10 minutos y 49 segundos, pero te lo perdonaré por esta vez.

-Ah si?

-Si, oye, espérame un poco no me demoraré nada!

-Bueno…apúrate.

El rey de la licantropía incubierta subió el edificio del hotel con una mochila que en realidad se veía un poco pesada, entró por la ventana y bajó de nuevo.

-Todo listo…_Let's go_!

-A dónde iremos?

-A cenar!

-Primero: a dónde se supone que iremos a cenar? Y segundo e incluso más importante: de dónde sacarás dinero para ir a cenar?

-Hay, Bella, siempre tan enrollada, podrías dejar de preocuparte?

-Claro claro.

{Relata Edward}

Ah! No! Esto es **d e m a c i a d o**!

-Edward! A dónde vas!?

-A salvar a Bella!

-A que? Alice, este ya se volvió loco.

-Lo siento, amor, pero tu eras el que se maquillaba y se alimentaba de ratas.

**Hola! Bueno esto es: EL FIC xd, gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfiction y Si les gustó el capitulo, denle clic al botón de ****REVIEWS**** ;) See you later! **


	17. BOOM!

-Bella! Bella?  
-Edward, que haces?!  
-Ya te dije...algo extraño ocurre aquí. Bella eres tú?

Encendí la luz, haciendo que mi plan de proteger a Bella incubierto, se fuera al caño. Creo que estaba dormida, y la habitación estaba impregnada de un olor a perro sucio con perfume barato.  
Destapé a "Bella" con cuidado y...

{Relata Jacob}

-Bueno Bella, aquí estamos...  
-Jacob, me trajiste un puesto de hot dogs?  
-Pero espera un momento, no son sólo hot dogs, son los mejores hot dogs de Transilvania...y son muy costosos.  
-Como puedes saberlo? núca antes estuviste aquí, Jake!  
-Pues...es que el tío este de Sam vino el año pasado, y me dijo que si algún día iba a Transilania viniera aquí por que era barato.  
-Jacob, acabas de decir que es muy costoso.  
-Es muy costoso para mi...por que sólo traje cinco dólares.  
-Haber déjame entender, viajaste a Transilvania no se cómo, para asegurarte de que yo me encontraba bien, a sabiendas de que no podía ocurrirme nada por que vine con mi mejor amiga que por cierto, es un vampiro… y trajiste cinco dólares...y me invitaste a cenar a un puesto de hot dogs.  
-Eh...claro.

Já, qué? acaso alguien esperaba que dejase a Bella casarse con un vampirito masoquista que brilla a la luz del sol sin que YO, Jacob Black, hiciera nada al respecto? Esta no me la va a ganar Edward, la rudeza hecha persona.

-Hola, puedo ayudarlo en algo?  
-Si quiero...Bella que vas a pedir?  
-Lo que sea Jake.  
-Muy bien, quiero dos italianos.  
-Salen dos italianos!  
-Jacob...  
-Dime...?  
-Presiento que ocurrirá algo malo...que llegarán Alice y las demás y se darán cuenta que no estoy... y...  
-Bella, tu relájate, está todo fríamente calculado.

Es decir, mi plan era perfecto...nadie sospecharía, hasta me preocupé de perfumar la habitación para que no notaran mi olor.

{Relata Edward}

-Que mierda es ESTO!?  
-Parece un...espantapájaros...una Bella espantapájaros...

Alice comenzó a reír descontroladamente...pero era OBVIO que esta no era una situación graciosa...

***

**Hola! Este es el capitulo :D Perdón por la demora pero esto del colegio me tiene harta D: **

**Eso, xD si les gustó el cap, dnle al botón de Reviews :D por que amo los reviews XD subiré capitulo lo antes posible. Adios!.**

**Flú.-**


End file.
